


Mistletoe Mischief

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Volleyball!! Gays [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8959480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: It’s Kageyama’s birthday and also only three days from Christmas.  Hinata wants to do something special for his partner and maybe . . . maybe not just as a partner, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Tobio! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I managed to pound this out when I’m still drowning in feels after the Yuri on Ice finale.  The last skating scene is the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life.  Perfecto!~~

 

“Happy Birthday, Kageyama!”

Everyone in the club, including the managers, coach, and Takeda-sensei say as Kageyama walks through the club room door.  They all had to get to school extra early since both Kageyama and Hinata have a tendency to be the first ones to show up.

Kageyama looks stunned, speechless even.  There is a faint blush dusting his cheeks and Hinata grins as he brings out the cake.  ‘Happy Birthday Kageyama Tobio is written on top with sixteen candles adorning it.

“Make a wish, Kageyama,” Hinata prompts.

“Th-thank you, everyone,” Kageyama says.  “No one has done this for me before.”

Tsukishima smirks.  “So the King has never celebrated his birthday with the commoners before?  How sad.”

“Shut up, Tsukishima,” Kageyama retorts.  He closes his eyes for a few seconds before blows out the candles.

Daichi-san claps his hands.  “Now that that’s over with, let’s get practicing.  The games in Tokyo will begin before we know it.  Thanks again, Shimizu, Yachi, coach, and Takeda-sensei for coming in early.”

“It was no problem, Sawamura-kun,” Takeda-sensei says.  “Kageyama-kun, I hope you’ll have a meaningful, happy birthday today.  Bye, everyone.  I will see you after school.”

“See ya, Take-chan!” Tanaka-san calls out, while everyone else sticks to a more respectful ‘goodbye’.  Ukai-san walks out of the club room with Daichi-san to discuss something.  Soon enough, only Hinata and Kageyama are left in the club room to change.

“H-happy birthday, Kageyama,” Hinata mumbles.

“Thanks.”  Kageyama shrugs off his coat and then takes his t-shirt off without any hesitation.  Hinata feels his face burn red as he takes in the sight of a shirtless Kageyama.  It’s not fair that Kageyama is half a year younger than him but taller than him and has abs.

“What are you starin’ at?” Kageyama asks.  He cocks his head.  “Your face is all red.  Do you have a fever or something?”

Hinata’s heart jumps to his throat as Kageyama walks up to him and puts one hand against the wall next to Hinata’s face.  He lowers his head and bumps his head against Hinata’s.

“You don’t seem to have a fever,” Kageyama mutters.  “Let’s go already.  Daichi-san will get mad if we dilly-dally.”

“Y-yes!” Hinata blurts out.  He pulls on the gym sweater before he rushes off to the gym.

When he arrives at the gym, Nishinoya-san starts cracking up.  He gets Tanaka-san’s attention, who in turn starts laughing as well.

“Shouyou,” Nishinoya-san says in between laughter.  “You’re wearing your sweater backwards.”

“Ah!” Hinata looks down.  Surely enough, he can see the tag sticking out below his chin.  He takes it off and puts it on the right way.

“Someone still needs to wake up,” Tanaka-san joins in, elbowing Hinata in the ribs.  “Twenty receives after you stretch, go!”

“Eeehh?  Tanaka-senpai, that’s too mean,” Hinata protests.  He needs to calm down.  He has seen Kageyama shirtless before, even naked during the training camps in the bath.  Why is he freaking out now?

“Stop chatting and get stretching,” Daichi-san orders.  The three of them comply immediately.

Hinata sighs.  When he woke up this morning, he told himself that he will finally tell Kageyama how he feels today.  For weeks now, he has noticed that his heart starts to race when Kageyama is near him.  According to the girly mangas, that means that he likes Kageyama.  Hinata tried to imagine kissing Kageyama or holding hands with him.  He wasn’t opposed to the idea so he assumes that this bubbling feeling inside of him must be something like love.

He will tell Kageyama.  He doesn’t know how, but he will make it happen.s

 

 

-

 

 

“Hey, hey, is that a mistletoe?” Serinuma asks.

Hinata yawns as the girls in the seat behind him start chatting excitedly.  He is hungry but he still has an hour to go before lunch.

The other girl, Akane, giggles.  “Yep.  You’ve seen it in the Western movies, right?  If you and someone else is underneath the mistletoe, you have to kiss them!”

The first girl giggles.  “Do you have someone you want to kiss?”

“Kind of.  This is an excuse to find out if I like him more than as a friend.  You know, test the waters and whatnot.”

An idea strikes Hinata.  He turns around.  “Hey, Serinuma-san, Akane-san.  This mistletoe, do you have some spares?”

Akane smiles.  “I do!  Why?  Do you have a girl that you’re crushing on?”

Hinata blushes.  “Something like that.”

Serinuma pokes at Akane.  “Give him a bunch already!  Good luck, Hinata-kun.”

“Thank you.”

Hinata takes the bunch of mistletoes from Akane.  They don’t look romantic or anything.  But he supposes that he will take any chances that he can get.

Now the real question is whether or not Kageyama knows what these mistletoes mean.

 

 

-

 

 

If there is such thing as fate, it must be working against Hinata hardcore.  He can’t seem to find a time when Kageyama is alone to present the mistletoe and just kiss him!  It’s already time for them to go home after practice before Hinata has had the chance to try anything.

“Oi, Hinata.  Stop spacing out and get your ass out so we can lock up the door,” Kageyama orders.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hinata sighs.  Okay.  He can do this tomorrow.  They still have afternoon practice tomorrow, don’t they?

“Are you going to bike home?” Kageyama asks, walking side by side with Hinata.

“Yeah.  I’ve been cycling over the mountain pass all this time.  I’m not going to stop just because it’s a little cold out.”

“’Kay.  Don’t hurt yourself so close to the Tokyo games.  We have to show them our freak quick, right?”

Hinata grins.  “Right!”

They walk in silence together.  It’s starting to rain, and Hinata regrets not taking the rain coat.

“Hey, Hinata,” Kageyama says.  “What’s that thing dangling from your pocket?”

Hinata looks down.  Crap!  The mistletoes are visible. 

“Are they mistletoes?” Kageyama asks.

“Yes, no!”

“Which is it, dumbass?”

“Fine, they are mistletoes.”

Kageyama scowls.  “Why are you carrying them around?  Do you have a girl you like?”

“N-no . . .” _It’s you that I like_.  The words won’t form properly in Hinata’s mouth.

Kageyama takes the mistletoes.  “It’s still my birthday.  I get to do what I want,” he mutters.

“What?  Kageyama, what are you say—”

Hinata’s body is frozen still as Kageyama holds the mistletoes above Hinata’s head and leans down to kiss Hinata.  It’s a brief kiss, their lips touching for only a few seconds before Kageyama pulls away.  Under the dim streetlights, Hinata can see that Kageyama’s cheeks are glowing red.

“Ka-Kageyama . . .” Hinata trails off.

“I just felt like doing it, okay?  I like you, dumbass.  Why else would I kiss a dude?”

“I . . .”

“Forget this happened.  Bye!”

“That’s not it!  I like you too, you stupid king!”

Kageyama glares at Hinata.  “Then why didn’t you say so five seconds ago?  You dumbass, Hinata, dumbass!”

“Excuse you, I was shocked by the kiss!”

“Oh. So . . . do you have plans on Christmas Day?”

Hinata shakes his head.  “No.  Why?”

“I’m trying to ask you out on a date, idiot.”

“Ah.  Gotcha.  So . . . it’s a date?”

“Yeah.  I’ll text you the details later.”

“Okay.  Uhm.  Good night.”

Kageyama smiles.  Damn it.  He is so attractive when he smiles.  “Good night, Hinata.”

Hinata hops onto his bike and takes off.  His heart is beating wildly and he still cannot fully accept what just happened! Kageyama kissed him.  He kissed Hinata!  And his feelings were not unrequited!  This is going to be the best Christmas ever!

 


End file.
